


Treat

by Ratters



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Bisexual Angel Dust, Candy, Charlie and Vaggie are just friends, Charlie's Angel, CharlieDust, Crack Relationships, F/M, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Inspired by Twitter, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:29:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27302704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratters/pseuds/Ratters
Summary: It's Halloween down in Hell, and Charlie is preparing for a big party for the residents of the Happy Hotel. Meanwhile, Angel Dust feels a sudden need to help her indulge in the "Trick or Treat" aspect of the holiday.
Relationships: Angel Dust/Charlie Magne
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	Treat

**Author's Note:**

> **Happy Halloween!**
> 
> Just a little something I decided to throw together in celebration of the day. Found some inspiration from the official Hazbin Hotel twitter's retweeting of a piece of art, and also from recalling Vaggie's old design. Any who, this story is _probably_ a little bit more rough/raw than what I would normally find acceptable to publish (without revision), but hey, just trying to have some seasonal fun.
> 
>  **Addendum:** Some minor word edits, and a little tweaking of the end. Happy 2Spooky Day everyone!
> 
>  **Edit 11/1/2020:** Final edits. The story will not change any further. Sorry for any confusion!
> 
> (If you're a reader of 'Praxis', I'll try to update that again soon.)

If there ever was a ‘normal’ holiday in Hell, then Halloween is surely it.

Of course, there were a few traditions that didn’t exist in the original Earth variant, and maybe the ‘tricks’ part from the day’s associated saying were a bit more… _devious_ in nature, but overall, it’s still a relative time of positive emotion among sinners and Overlords alike.

Although Valentine’s Day remains Charlie’s favorite holiday if someone were to ask her… but no one in Hell acknowledged that day in the slightest.

She pouts at the thought, disappointed and wishing otherwise.

Perhaps in time she could find a way to introduce it and then get it to catch on in terms of a wider scale of recognition. Maybe first with the residents of the Happy Hotel and then somehow beyond...

The plan is mentally shelved as she goes about finishing her efforts of adorning the main lobby with ‘spooky’ themed decorations.

Close to her, Niffty pulls a string of paper jack-o’-lanterns across the front of the check-in desk. The little cyclops smiles once finished, and glances around.

“Gosh, this place looks great, Miss Charlie!”

Hell’s Princess smiles down at her. “It does. Thank you for your help, Niffty.”

“No problem! It’s what I’m here for!”

The presence of the smaller demoness causes a question to pop into her mind. “Where’s Alastor, by the way? I figure he’d be interested in the party that would involve all the residents.”

“I don’t think we’re going to see him today, Miss Charlie. He likes to enjoy Halloween in his own way. Always has.”

There’s a temptation to ask more about what she means, but by now Charlie has become aware of the Radio Demon’s various quirks, even though she can’t say she understood them. She can only really hope that he’s not doing something terribly awful, and on a scale that might hurt the hotel’s reputation.

“Maybe’s that’s for the best, hon,” a voice interjects, bringing her out of her thoughts. “It could mean that tonight is a little bit safer than if he was around.”

Charlie turns, gasps, and then beams wide. “Oh my gosh, Vaggie, you look _amazing_!”

Her friend crosses her arms and glances down, embarrassed by the sudden attention and following praise. She still smiles softly at the blonde’s complimenting words. “You look nice too, hon.”

The moth demon is dressed in all black, a stark contrast to her usual attire, but the most notable feature of her appearance is the notably large punk hairstyle she has given herself. With what is a suspected usage of hair dye, white has turned to dark blue and fits an overall look that is utterly adorable.

At least in Charlie’s opinion.

Niffty giggles. “Miss Vaggie, is that really you?”

“Believe it or not, I used to look a lot like this when I was alive…” There’s a small hesitation. “Not with the gray skin, I mean. The hair.”

From the shortest of the three present women, there comes another small bit of laughter. “Of course not, silly!”

“Hmmph.”

As Niffty begins to ask and then compliment Vaggie about the various parts of her outfit, initially starting on the large hoop earrings being worn, Charlie feels a small amount of warmth from the sight. Something about the two demonesses getting along in this fashion makes her feel happy and suddenly reflective.

Perhaps it’s also because so much time has passed since that day since Alastor had entered their lives and introduced the small cyclops along with one other, and how from there the efforts to open the hotel had come to fruition.

There had been the advertising campaign, the grand ‘re-opening’, and then the initial prospects…

And now here they were, about to host a party for the occupants of the Hotel which was triple that initial number of people who signed up. So many new sinners looking to change, and maybe find redemption under Charlie’s care and supervision.

“Come on,” she hears Vaggie say, “We better see if Husk needs any help in the ballroom.” The moth demon looks from Niffty to Charlie. “You comin’ too, Charlie?”

“In a bit. Got to make sure everything is ready here.”

After receiving a nod, she is left alone. Looking over the decorations once more couldn’t hurt, but a piece of candy to compliment the task is suddenly desirable.

There’s a cauldron shaped bowl of Jolly Ranchers that sits on the front desk, one in desperate need of a refill, but the task is further neglected as Charlie instead decides to take a remaining piece for herself. The reds are all gone, but there’s still a few grapes and green apples. Between the two prominent flavors, a single blue exists, the last of its kind just waiting to be picked.

Being merciful, Hell’s Princess chooses a green instead and pops it into her mouth.

From Niffty’s earlier statement, she deduces that the Radio Demon wouldn’t be around tonight and thus probably wouldn’t be seen until Halloween was over. But upon mentally questioning the whereabouts of one regular of the Happy Hotel, her thoughts turn to another, and she begins to wonder where he is at present.

She hasn’t seen Angel Dust since that morning…

…when they had shared a shower together.

There’s a heat in her face as she recalls the encounter, or rather what it escalated into after putting her hands on his chest fur with the intent of applying soap. After which, the following touches between them hadn’t been for the purpose of ensuring ‘cleanliness’.

At least, not _intentionally_ …

After first entering the relationship, they had both agreed that keeping it quiet was probably for the best. The reason being to ensure that the other hotel patrons wouldn’t perceive her as playing favorites and potentially giving special treatment to certain individuals. But despite a logical sounding explanation, there had been a twinge of guilt upon putting it out in the open. If she really felt so affectionately about him, what did it ultimately imply when she said they had to hide it?

Yet to her surprise, Angel Dust had smiled and said yes.

At first, it hadn’t been clear as to why, but as the days had passed she had learned that the spider demon had a _thing_ for what was best described as ‘sneaking around’. The various situations she had gotten into with him where the risk of discovery was high served as strong evidence for this.

Like being under her desk and between her legs while she was listening to the complaints of one of the other residents…

_Damn it, Angel._

Her question to his location remains unanswered, or at least until she hears heavy footsteps, most likely boots, coming down the main stairs. She looks over, and sees the spider demon, taking note of his costume with a sense of awe. It’s made up of mostly black leather with the ultimate intention of the ensemble to make him look the part of a witch. From the short skirt to the cropped corset with a zipper on the front, and then the large traditional hat associated with the role.

Upon hearing him chuckle, Charlie’s eyes snap up to his face.

“Like what you see, Princess?” he purrs.

“Y-yes.”

He laughs again. “No silly costume fa' you, babe? Love that dress though...”

Though she enjoys Halloween, Charlie has never really entertained the pretend ‘dress-up’ aspect of the holiday. At least not when it came to the idea of looking like a character from a story or some form of entertainment media. Instead, she chose to dress in clothing that was not traditionally her.

Less cheery, and almost what could be described as gothic in nature.

Her current dress is dark in colors and tones, having ruffles and stitched lace in the area of the waist and ending near the knee. Further, she had put her hair up and wore a headband that prominently featured a very decorative black bow.

“Hey, I just don’t think I could pull off that kind of outfit you’re wearing so well,” she says with a smile and a shrug.

The spider demon grins and moves closer while giving her a slow, and deliberate glance over. “Did I eva’ tell you what nice legs you have…?”

Tell? No.

But from the way he has kissed along them and moved his tongue between her thighs, she would strongly suspect that to be the case. For him to be so verbally open about that fact now, unabashedly and without a care if someone could overhear him makes her blush heavily.

“A-angel, s-someone might be around…”

“Mm. Probably right.”

He looks towards the entrance of the Hotel, and says, “I gotta' go, Charlie. Cherri and my sis’ are holdin’ their own shindig, and I hafta’ make an appearance. Otherwise, Molly will show up here suddenly one day and talk my ear off tryin’ to figure out if I’m alright... ‘cause I missed _one_ party.”

There's a sudden feeling of being dejected at his announcement, and Charlie responds, “You’ll be back tonight though, right?”

“Of course, wouldn't wanna miss the party here, babe.” He winks. “And the afterparty…”

She’d scold him again if she wasn’t suddenly looking forward to that as well. Instead, she goes for a pragmatic response.

“Just be safe, okay?”

“Always am, sweetheart.”

He’s about to leave but an expression suddenly passes over the spider demon’s face, and he pauses. Had Charlie been paying closer attention, she may have thought there was a glint of mischief in his eye as he promptly asks her, “Trick or treat?”

“Huh?”

“Trick or treat, toots. Which one?”

“…treat?”

She’s still not sure of the meaning behind his words, but upon giving her answer, Angel Dust silently walks over to her. He uses a single hand to gently raise her face up, and before she can ask what he is doing, he leans down and puts his mouth against hers.

_Someone might see…!_

He moves his lips against her own, his tongue sweeping into her mouth. As if driven by instinct, she opens wider to avoid hindering his access. Her eyes flutter closed, and she leans forward to press herself firmly against him.

_...and?_

But just as soon as it started, the contact abruptly ends as the spider demon pulls back. There’s a wide, gold-tooth flashing smile on his face. “Happy Halloween, Charlie. Thanks fa' the treat.”

And with those words, he’s gone, walking swiftly out the front door of the hotel and leaving Hell’s Princess standing in a daze while trying to process what had just occurred.

She swallows… and comes to realize that her hard candy is no longer present in her mouth.

Stolen...

**Author's Note:**

> **Hazbin Hotel belongs to Vivziepop**
> 
> Thanks for the read!


End file.
